A terrível tradição do visco
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Quando um visco plaina em cima de duas pessoas. Elas têm que se beijar


**N/A:** Eu sei que já passou o Natal, mas a idéia só surgiu agora :D

* * *

**A terrível tradição do visco**

- A terrível tradição do visco! – disse Fred Weasley II para os primos sentados no chão.

Estava acontecendo uma enorme festa de Natal na Toca, todos que pertenciam a família Weasley estavam ali. Inclusive os doze primos sentados no chão que agora ouviam a horripilante historia _"A terrível tradição do Visco"._

- Diz a lenda, que na noite de Natal se um visco aparecer em cima das cabeças de duas pessoas elas vão ter que se... – ele parou fazendo suspense.

Os primos mais velhos nem prestavam muita atenção na historia. Mas os dois mais novos da família, Hugo e Lily, olhavam arrepiados para Fred esperando ouvir o resto.

- Se beijar! – ele finalmente terminou – Se isso não acontecer, irá nascer furúnculos horríveis por todo rosto, furúnculos impossíveis de se retirar por qualquer poção.

- Eca! – exclamou Hugo – Então se eu e a Lily estivermos debaixo de um visco agente vai ter que se...

- Você pensa em beijar minha irmã Hugo? – perguntou Tiago, de repente interessado na conversa.

- Eu? Beijar essa monstrenga?

- Não sou uma monstrenga! – gritou Lily.

- Cuidado – Fred levantou as sobrancelhas voltando a falar – o terrível visco está à solta neste Natal.

A festa continuou animada e Hugo nem se lembrava mais da terrível historia contada pelo primo horas atrás. Ele agora estava jogando xadrez bruxo com a Lily num canto afastado. A garota fazia um enorme esforço para conseguir arrancar umas peças dele e ele estava quase dando xeque mate em seu rei.

- Está preparada irmãzinha? – perguntou Fred para Roxanne que havia roubado a varinha de seu pai há pouco.

Roxanne apenas confirmou com a cabeça e ergueu a varinha no ar, a girando e sacudindo:

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

_ Um pequeno galho de visco saiu voando para um determinado canto da sala parando bem em cima da cabeça de dois ruivos._

_ - Ah não o visco! – gritou Fred apontando o galho em cima dos dois – Eu avisei que ele estava à solta._

Hugo e Lily olharam assustados para cima.

- Então está na hora de cumprir a tradição.

O primo mais velho sentou-se numa poltrona a fim de ver melhor o momento. Roxanne estava escondida ainda planando o visco em cima dos dois.

Hugo olhou com nojo para Lily, mas fechou os olhos fazendo um bico esperando. Afinal era a terrível tradição.

Lily olhou para os lados apavorada. Ela não iria beijar ele ali, nunca pensou nessa possibilidade.

- É o visco! – gritou Alvo chegando perto para ver o tal momento puxando Rose consigo.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – exclamou Tiago correndo para sentar e assistir o espetáculo.

Então vieram todos os primos e fizeram uma rodinha para ver o tal momento tão aguardado.

Hugo tinha as orelhas vermelhas, não sabia se por causa da raiva ou da vergonha e Lily estava mais vermelha que seus próprios cabelos.

Ela olhava para os lados sem saber o que fazer, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – gritou empurrando Hugo para longe que ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

Ela correu para os jardins da Toca fingindo que não escutava Fred dizer:

- Já estou vendo os furúnculos nascerem!

Já havia se passado uns minutos desde que o terrível visco apareceu deixando Lily amedrontada a ponto de chorar e era o que ela continuava a fazer sentada debaixo de uma árvore abraçada em suas pernas.

- Era mentira – a voz de Hugo ecoou nas costas dela – Não nasce furúnculo nenhum. A Rose me contou.

Lily olhou para o primo. Ela sabia que se Rose tinha dito, era provavelmente verdade, afinal Rose sabia tudo.

- Que bom – ela levantou do chão – O Fred é um chato.

- Ele só estava tentando nos assustar – Hugo disse se aproximando dela e acariciando as bochechas da prima que estavam molhadas de lágrimas.

- Eu sei – Lily sussurrou ficando na ponta dos pés.

Ela selou seus lábios brevemente nos dele.

- É para garantir, agora não nasce mais furúnculos.

Ela então voltou correndo para a casa dos avos deixando Hugo parado com os olhos arregalados.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic curta e boba, será que mereço comentários?

beijinhos


End file.
